The danger of benz-a-anthracene is well documented. Benz-a-anthracene concentration levels at a customer-end user's home, business and the like are not monitored, however. Believed to cause cancer, skin and organ damage and bone marrow depression, benz-a-anthracene has acute penetration efficiency and once within a human's body, does not dissipate and builds a significant body burden as a function of frequency and level of exposure. While the EPA and various State Agencies may be aware of the problem of benz-a-anthracene in gas lines, they do not think the reported exposure is of sufficient levels to be dangerous.
In such situation, I find that surprisingly large concentrations of benz-a-anthracene sporadically occur. Sources of such concentration: dampening effects of the compressor-driven network and multiple customer outlet usage that add to aperiodic loading of the natural gas stream coupled with surprising longevity of the in situ benz-a-anthracene. As a result, benz-a-anthracene can flow to appliances in the customer's home, business or the like at sufficient levels to be a health hazard, i.e. exceed Federal and/or State health and safety standards. Moreover, although the original source of the benz-a-anthracene is in the gas phase, both liquid and gaseous forms can be transported alone or attach to particulates and form the final end-use contamination levels at the appliance to be used.